The Nightmare
by GirlforGod99
Summary: When Pikachu has a nightmare and disappears the next morning, what will Ash do? Big thanks to Nyislandersgirl for use of character(s)!


**When Pikachu has a nightmare, it takes the whole family to help him recover.**

**Aiden and Michelle - 14 yrs. old**

**Lizzie - 9 yrs. old**

* * *

_As Pikachu and Ash walked along, suddenly Ash was dangling off a cliff. Since the boy hadn't brought any other Pokémon, Pikachu tried his best to pull Ash up with his teeth "Don't let go of my Pikachu! Don't let go!" Ash screamed up to Pikachu. But just as Ash was about to fall off the cliff, the scene changed._

_Next, Pikachu was training with his first trainer, Ryan, when he was still a Pichu. As Ryan went to the bench to take a break from training, he collapsed. "Pichupi!" Pikachu screamed as he ran to Ryan, trying to wake him up._

* * *

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu screamed into the night. He looked around in terror, realizing it was just a dream. The next second Ash and Misty were both awake as Pikachu started to hyperventilate from fear. Ash ran to the corner of the room, where Pikachu's bed was and knelt down.

"Pikachu, are you ok?!" Ash said, just as scared as the mouse. Pikachu looked up at Ash, happy to see he was alive, and yet Pikachu was still in shock. Misty bent down by Pikachu as she started to stroke the electric mouse, trying to calm him down.

Pikachu shook his head. "Pi,pi" Pikachu muttered. With this, he ran downstairs to the kitchen. He went to the cabinet and whipped up a new bottle of ketchup, slurping the tangy liquid. Meanwhile upstairs, Misty and Ash were still in shock.

"Dad?" A voice asked. Ash turned and looked at the young man standing by the open door of the bedroom.

"Aiden, what are you doing up?" Ash asked.

"I heard Pikachu scream. Is he ok?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Ash said as he slinked by Misty and Aiden. Ash headed down the back steps that led directly into the kitchen. Finding Pikachu half way through the new bottle of ketchup, Ash snatched it away.

"Ka!" Pikachu snapped at Ash. Instead, Ash took the small mouse into the living room and sat on the couch. Pikachu shocked Ash twice, but the man refused to let go of Pikachu.

"Sorry buddy. I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on." Ash said, as Pikachu grumbled and nodded.

"Pikapi, pikachu kachu pi. Pika pikachu Pikacha pika pikachu." Pikachu said, referring only to the second part of the dream that didn't involve Ash. He didn't want to scare Ash or relive that part of the dream.

"Cheer up Pikachu. I know you miss Ryan, but at least you're not alone." Ash said, as he carried Pikachu back to the bedroom.

* * *

**(Misty's POV)**

As morning came, I was sleeping very peacefully. My head on the satin lined pillow, cool on my cheek. Yet, the down comforter was so warm. It was heaven. Suddenly, all peace was broken as Ash darting in, looking through every corner, every tiniest crack. I felt herself jolting up in attention as Ash lifted the bed up. "Ashy, what are you looking for? It's too early for this." I asked as Ash continued to whiz around hysterically.

It all became clear, however, when he started to shout. "Pikachu, where are you!?" He finally broke down. He sat down and the bed and just started to sob. I went to the other side of our king bed and just held him, not knowing what else to do. The next moment, Aiden and Michelle came in the room.

* * *

(No POV)

"We didn't find Pikachu at Professor Oak's or Grandma's" Aiden said, his face almost as sad as Ash's. "Lizzie searching the gym, just in case." The teenage boy added as Lizzie came up behind the twins.

"Sorry daddy, I couldn't find him. I asked all the Pokémon at the gym. Well, except Psyduck." Lizzie said. She had revealed her ability to her parents just about two weeks ago. Ash had called up Annabelle to confirm it, she indeed confirmed that Lizzie and her shared the same ability. "Should I ask your Pokémon daddy?"

Ash looked up, his tears a bit surprising to her. Somehow, she kept her cool. "No, they were all in their Pokéballs last night." Ash said, then he remembered. "Hey, Bayleef wasn't!" He said, remembering she was still in heat, and hated to be in her Pokéball then. "But I'll ask her myself." Ash decided.

Ash went outside, and found Bayleef still sleeping. He could fix that. "Bayleef!" He yelped in a cheerful voice. Weird, cheerful was the exact opposite of what the man was feeling. Bayleef was happy to see her trainer and ran to him. "Hey girl." The man said, stroking her leaf. "Bayleef, have you seen Pikachu?"

Bayleef's eyes lit up, being able to give her trainer exactly what he needed. "Bayleef leef. Leef Baylee leaf leafbaylee bay." Bayleef explained. Ash's eyes sparkled at the knowledge given to him. Ash was so happy, he kissed Bayleef on the head before running back into the house, and grabbing his keys.

Misty saw him proceeding to leave. "Did you find out where he is?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, get the kids in the car. We're going to the cemetery." Ash yelled as he ran out to the car, starting it. Misty quickly got all three kids into the car. As the family reached the cemetery, Ash told Misty and the kids to be gentle and quiet as they got out of the car.

Ash slowly approached Ryan's grave, as Pikachu was laying flowers by the grave and talking. Lizzie started to cry as she heard Pikachu speak. Misty put her arm around the girl as they watched Ash.

Misty and Ash had never told any of the kids about Pikachu's complicated past. They didn't want to upset them. So, Aiden and Michelle just stood in total shock, both mouths hanging open. They had never even known that Pikachu ever had a trainer before Ash. Mostly because, Ash and Pikachu worked so well together, it was like they'd always been that way.

Lizzie listened as Pikachu continued. "_I had a nightmare last night. I saw Ash as he fell off a cliff. I wanted to help him and I tried my best, but I just couldn't pull him up myself. I also dreamt about the time we were training together, right before we figured out your cancer came back. I really miss you and, as much as I wanted to tell Ash, I just couldn't."_

Pikachu, raising his head, saw Ash sitting right beside him in the grass. Pikachu thought Ash might be angry at him for leaving home so suddenly, or maybe disappointed for not coming to him with the problem. Surprisingly, Ash just held out his arms as Pikachu jumped into his arms for a big hug.

**The End**


End file.
